A baguette tray is a frame used for making baguettes, which are made by placing flour dough for the baguette on the baguette tray and putting the baguette tray into an oven.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a baguette tray of the related art and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the baguette tray of the related art, and the baguette tray of the related art will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A baguette tray 1 of the related art includes a body 11 where flour dough is placed and flat plates 13 disposed on the bottom of the body 11 to prevent deformation of the body 11, in which the body 11 has supports 111 formed by bending both opposite sides of a metal plate with a plurality of holes and a plurality of grooves 113 recessed down in parallel to the supports 111 to receive the flour dough. The baguette tray 1 of the related art is manufactured by placing the flat plates 13 on the bottom of the body 11 and spot-welding the flat plates 13, the supports 111, and the grooves 113.
However, since the baguette tray of the related art is manually joined by spot welding after preparing each of the body 11 and the flat plates 13, it takes a lot of labor and time to manufacture the tray and the operational efficiency is low, such that it is difficult to manufacture a baguette tray with a uniform quality. In particular, a relatively large amount of material loss may occur in preparing the body 11 and the flat plates 13, spot-welding equipment is additionally necessary for the spot-welding, and an additional process of forming the holes 115 through the grooves 113 is needed, such that it is economically inefficient.
Further, since the body 11 and the flat plates 13 of the baguette tray of the related art are separately provided and welded, the edges of the body 11 and the flat plates 13 are sharp, such that it is inconvenient to make baguettes or clean the baguette tray and a safety accident may occur.
Accordingly, the need for a baguette tray that can provide convenience and safety for use and has economical and uniform quality and a method of manufacturing the baguette tray has been increased.